


PB&J

by Moerae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A universe where Gamzee doesnt become a psycho, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moerae/pseuds/Moerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros realises his feelings for Gamzee</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

Tavros had been dreading their first proper meeting. He had learnt to regret turning down the Highblood as his feelings for him had changed. He was crippled with an overwhelming sense of worthlessness. He was a cripple, not worth the attention of a purple blood. But Gamzee had made a move on him once, and what he wouldn’t give to go back and change his response. Over the course of the game they had grown close, though they barely saw each other.  
He felt like a burden, his disability weighing heavily on his mind. Travelling with Vriska had reinforced his inability to function properly, his legs being cruel dead-weights. As an advantage, his arms had grown strong from wheeling himself around, but it was small comfort. He barely caught another snide remark from Vriska, having grown used to them. He would consider a blackrom with her, if he didn’t suspect she had the palest of pale red affections for him.  
Despite all this, he knew he was worthy of a red romance with anyone. He couldn’t walk, but he sure as hell could love. Newfound confidence rushed through him, and it was sucked away the instant he saw the crooked smile belonging to Gamzee. He felt weak, and as the half-dazed eyes of the juggalo wandered over him, he cracked a smile. Tavros had planned to wheel himself over to the Juggalo and ask if he wanted to join him with ‘sick beats’, but that plan was quickly forgotten. Tavros felt himself seize up as the juggalo strolled casually over to him.  
“I came here to drink faygo and have motherfucking sloppy make outs,” Gamzee drawled. “I’ve finished my motherfucking faygo, bro.”  
It was by far the worst pickup line ever. Tavros had never heard any pick up line so crappy. He loved it.  
“Uhh,” he stammered, trying in vain to form a coherent sentence, his cheeks flushing umber. After a few awkward seconds of Tavros’ stuttering, Gamzee got the message that Tavros was also interested in ‘motherfucking sloppy make outs’. There was a sly kiss to the cheek, and a low whisper only Tavros could hear. Tavros’ face burned umber at the hushed whisper, exceptionally aware of the other trolls present. Gamzee withdrew and sauntered off to talk to his Moirail, whilst Tavros was left to deal with the throbbing in his bulge.


End file.
